Similar Stories
by Psykotic101
Summary: With Amon's defeat, Dominion Ghosts that had fought the Dark god were released from service as an apology for the crimes prior. Agent X41822N, code-name 'Nova', received a ship and her gear as well. with her newfound freedom, she meets someone nearly identical to her, and remembers what love truly is.


The ship glided through space silently. Not a sound could be heard for light years around. The inside of the ship was much the same as it's surroundings, devoid of sound save the light beeps from the control panels and the even lighter snoring from the ships sole occupant. Eyelids fluttered open, revealing the emerald eyes hidden beneath. Brushing a stray blond hair from her face, the woman stood to stretch after her short nap. A white and silver body suit wrapped her already attractive figure, accentuated by the pieces of light armour adoring the suit. Armoured boots covered her feet, the blue-gray plating extending to cover her calves and mid-thigh. Covering her forearms were similar looking gauntlets, stopping at her elbow as to not restrict movement. Her breasts were protected by a harness, darker in colour, that held some tech on her back. Resting atop her head was a visor, with multiple glowing lenses where her eyes would be. This visor connected to her right arm via two wires running over the suits surface.

Returning to her seat in the cockpit, she quickly typed in the necessary codes required to access the ship's systems.

"Welcome Agent X418822N" the onboard adjutant spoke, albeit in a very robotic tone.

"Have the scanners found anything that could be hostile?" the blond asked, slightly worried as she was unable to control the ship while asleep.

"Negative. No hostile entities have been found." The blond breathed a sigh of relief, before asking if anything of interest had been scanned.

"An anomaly not unlike like Protoss warp signatures was detected on a planet close by."

'The Protoss? Their space territory ended light years ago. In fact, there should be nothing here.' "Input the coordinates, we need to check this out."

"Coordinates imputed. Setting course now." The adjutant replied, and true to her word, the ship made a 12 degree turn before heading to a planet not to far away.

Leaving the maneuvering to her adjutant, the woman headed into the back to get the remainder of her gear. Grabbing a sleek rifle with a built in suppressor, some extra clips, and a few flashbangs, she returned to the cockpit. As she was passing the ships washroom, she saw her reflection in the mirror. Stopping for a second, she entered the washroom looked at her reflection and spoke some words to herself.

"Your first free mission Nova. Your first real choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracer

Tracer wiped her forehead with her arm. Perhaps she would reconsider wearing a flight jacket in the Mediterranean summer. Reloading her pulse pistols, she took aim at the target once more. A quick burst and the paper man was shredded with holes, though not in a precise location. In fact, only one of the rounds she fired actually hit inside the target, the rest were scattered around it.

Thinking back, she probably would have taken McCree's offer on shooting lessons all those years ago. She had always been fine before, getting extremely close to her opponent, pointing her pistols, and holding the trigger. She thought it would always be that way, but her latest foe proved that notion wrong. Widowmaker, just thinking of her made Tracer annoyed. The blue skinned sniper had been the first one who managed to stay away from her, forcing the British pilot to use more energy then should be used, just to stay in sight. By now, Tracer had stepped out of the shower, having returned to wearing her flight jacket, orange leggings and signature Chrono-accelerater.

How ironic it was, she thought, that the thing that made her famous was also the thing that haunted her. Grabbing her goggles on the way the the cafeteria, her musings were interrupted by the sounds of the base defences firing. Running to the window of the hall she was in, she watched as an unknown ship span gracefully through the the hail of fire that the turrets Torbjorn had finished constructing just that morning were raining down. Making a sharp turn to its right, the ship seemed to stall for just a moment, to fire off an EMP pulse, before taking a hit to its engines.

The ship shuddered, its engines gone, before plummeting past the cliff, blocking Tracer's sight. Having flown many jets before, she awaited the boom and plume of smoke that signalled the explosion of the ship. Yet, strangely neither came. Confused, Tracer ran into the security office, finding that the camera's in the area were still fried by the EMP from earlier. Cursing, she pulled on her goggles and ran for where she had seen the ship crash, blinking her and there to go faster, but not enough to overheat her Chrono-accelerater. Reaching the crash site, she noticed not a single bit of scrap, but a massive mark in the sand. Following the mark with her eyes, she saw the same strange ship that had crashed, it's left wing buried halfway into the sand.

A few blinks later, and she was at its side. Having always loved flying, she knew the specs, looks, and names of all private, public, and military plane that existed or had existed. But the ship in front of her looked like none she had ever seen. A quick look around revealed no entry point, nor weapons of any kind. Had it been a experimental drone, out for its test flight? If so, then they'd have to evacuate the watchtower. Back when she was in the Royal Air Force, any missing plane was of the greatest importance, second only to an omnic attack. Whatever country owned it, they would come looking for it, and in doing so, reveal the illegal Overwatch operation. Seeing something that looked like a cockpit, she pressed against it, trying to see past the black tinted glass.

She stopped however, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a rifle being cocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Here it is, a new story. It's more plot driven then my other 2, so I hope you like it. If you're a Blizzard person, you prob already knew what the pairing was without even being told. This one is gonna be a lot a slower then my other ones, as I know very little of Overwatch lore, so I'll be focusing a lot more on other ones then this.**

 **Anyways, review, be brutally honest, and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
